Ten Closets
by Redwhale6
Summary: Hungary, Japan, and France get bored waiting before a world meeting and decide to make things interesting for some countries. They even get the narrator dragged into this... Let's just see how this turns out for the mischievous countries! And the countries that get dragged into this fiasco!
1. Chapter 1

Hungary was bored. So was Japan. And France was absolutely bored out of his mind.

"Mon amis I'm so bored and so are you!" France said pacing through the hall. The odd trio had arrived early to talk but hadn't had anything to talk about.

"What are we supposed to do? There isn't anyone to bother and I don't want to read manga **(cough yaoi cough)**!" Japan said leaning against the wall.

"Well actually we aren't the only ones here." Hungary said smiling devilishly.

"That look on your face scares me, mon ami" France said chuckling.

"Well it should" she said grinning as an idea came to her.

"I know we could make things interesting for everyone" she said giving a meaningful glance to Japan.

"What are you thinking Hungary?" Japan said. He knew Hungary liked to play planks almost as much as the BTT.

"I thinking about how many closets there are in this building." She said.

"I berieve there are ten" Japan told her.

"Let's see...UsUk, DenNor, SuFin, GerIta, Spamano, RuChu, PruCan, GrirPan, and SwissLeich...that's only nine" Hungary said counting off on her fingers.

"Wait what was that second rast one?" Japan said blushing.

"Nothing~" France said writing down a plan to make this happen.

"Well we still need one more..." Japan said shaking his head.

"We'll just shove two people in a closet!" Hungary said pulling out her frying pan of doom.

"Ok...werr we better make sure we hurry if we won't this to work." Japan said looking over France's plan.

"Oui we should start right now!" said the country of love. This narrator doesn't want to write what he was thinking...

"Oh and Narrator lady!" Hungary said holding the pan menacingly.

**wait what?**

"I'll need you to tell us what happens!" Hungary said trying to look innocent like she wasn't breaking the fourth wall and threatening the narrator.

**um...ok I was gonna anyway...**

"Good~" she said before running off to start their evil matchmaking plans.

**This will be quite interesting!**

_**I've been wanting to write this for awhile but only just now got around to it. So the first chapter...eh it's up to you guys! First one to reveiw is the one I'll do first! And sorry to a certian Bellarus! I'm only doing popular ships and then /maybe/ throwing in my ships**_

_**Salutations from Hell**_

_***Stereotypes***_

_**-Red**_


	2. Chapter 2 (UsUk)

UsUk Closets

For the England it was going to be another normal meeting. He would argue with France and yell at America. He would probably have a headache after all the shouting and very possibly punching. At least that's what he thought before he ran into Japan.

"Sorry! Here let me help you" the Brit said bending to pick up the paper Japan had dropped. He froze when he saw the words 'UsUk closet' scrawled across the top.

"Er it's fine rearry!" Japan said hurriedly trying to grab the paper from England-San.

What is this?" England asked keeping it just out of Japan's reach.

"um…oh look over there!" Japan said pointing to where France was coming down the hall whistling and looking like he had no care in the world. Now if England had taken the time to read the paper he would have known to run like hell when he say France but he hadn't so he didn't.

"Wha..?" he said as Japan ran away with the paper.

"Bonjour mon ami!" France said coming up to England.

"Do you know what's going on with Japan?" England asked the scheming nation. If he had read the paper he would have known he should be running since this hall did have a closet in it.

"Maybe" France said with a smirk.

"Care to explain?" England asked his frustration growing.

"Oui but first!" the Frenchmen grabbed England and pushed him into the closet that may or may not have been that close before.

"Merci narrator lady~" he said happily walking off to find the other half of the pairing.

America planned on finally telling England his feeling. But that was nothing new. He planned to do so at every meeting. Last time he had come so close but right when he began to say it France had shown up and ruined the moment.

"This time it will work!" the personification said with determination.

**Like he doesn't say that every time.**

"Shut up Narrator!" he snapped.

**STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

"Oh America~" a French voice called from down the hall.

"Huh? oh Hi France" America said ignoring the narrator.

"You should come see something~" the mischievous French personification said.

"Um what?" **America might actually kinda listen to the Narrator and chose to not fall for the obvious trap!**

**IT'S A TRAP!**

"Over here~" France said leading America down the hall.

"What is it and why is the Narrator freaking out?" America asked following warily. He did not need to deal with another one of the Bad Touch Trio's pranks.

**IT'S NOT THEM -is silenced by the pan of doom-**

"Um narrator?" America asked.

"Silly Narrator she shouldn't do that!" France said as they approached the ominous closet.

"Um dude why is the closet door shaking?" America asked as he noticed that it was in fact shaking. Almost like some one was trying to push it open...

"NARRATOR SHUT IT!" A wild Hungary yelled brandishing the pan.

**yes mam...**

"Um dud!" America was starting to freak out now. What was with France and Hungary and was Narrator ok? **No I'm not but that's not the point.**

"Just having some fun mon ami! Trust me later you'll thank us" France said suddenly opening the door. England was about to try to knock it down again and didn't have time to stop when France shoved America in the small and now cramped closet before running away leaving the two locked in.

"Ow!" America said as England literally ran into him knocking both of them to the floor.

"Sorry America" England mumbled.

"um dude..." America froze when he saw they had landed. England had landed on America in a way so he was mostly on America's lap except for a leg the was behind America's back. And his face was only a few inches from America's.

"Sorry!" England sputtered leaning in a attempt to back away from America. However as this wasn't awkward enough he only managed to fall back and lean against the far wall which was now not very far.

**Narrator ships UsUk~ ^-^**

"Narrator!" they both groaned trying to stand up. This time they successfully did, except that was worse...

"I could have sworn this was a larger closet five minutes ago..." England said again only an inch or two from America.

**It was~ ^_^**

"Thanks a lot Narrator..." America groaned.

**Hey I warned both of you! But Neither of you listened!**

"Great...do you have any clue when they intend on letting us out?" England asked mentally face-palming since at the moment if he did so he would bump into America.

**um...probably after the meeting**

"Lovely" the Brit said leaning against the far wall.

**Yup amazing~**

This time England chose to ignore me. **(aww meany)**

"So...this is awkward" America decided to break the ice. **Awkwardly of course!**

"You could say that" England said flatly. He really didn't want to think about what he really wanted to do. If he leaned just an inch or two forward their lips would connect. To say he was tempted would be an understatement.

"Yea..." America chose to ignore what he was thinking. Totally ignoring how if he leaned forward he would be pinning England to the wall...and how much he really wanted to.

"So what were you doing at the meeting hall so early?" England breaking the silence again.

"Um...Nothing much just..." America drifted off as he noticed a light switch beside the Brit. "Stay still..."

"What?" England didn't get the chance to object because America leaned forward and flipped the switch. The tiny closet filled with light showing just how close the two were. And the fact they didn't have to be. Off to England's left there was enough room for him to sit. To America's left there was the same amount of room. They both flushed red at this discovery and quickly sat facing each other on either side of the closet.

"You were saying..." England said trying not to think about how a moment ago America had pressed against him. If only for a brief moment it had left England wanting more.

"Actually I was looking for you..." America said not looking England in the eye. Now was a good time as any. Right? Probably not maybe he should just wait until it was a perfect time...

**JUST TELL HIM YOU ASSHAT!**

"hesh Narrator..." England said shaking his head at the Narrator's use of one of his insults. America reddened more and wouldn't look at England at all now.

"What did she mean?" he asked America.

**JUST TELL HIM! YOU ARE NEVER GETTING ANOTHER CHANCE LIKE THIS!**

"Fine I'll tell him!" America snapped.

"Excuse me but tell me what?!" England growing frustrated.

"THAT I LOVE YOU! AND IT'S KILLING ME BEING THIS CLOSE TO YOU!" America yelled loud enough that if anyone, say a janitor, had been a along by they would have heard him and freak the fuck out and maybe ,hopefully, gotten help. But of course there was no one so America was trapped having just confessed.

"Since when?" England asked quietly

"Since I first left" America wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Then why did you leave?" That's what really tore England apart. He couldn't understand why.

"Other than excuses like taxation without representation I wanted to be independent. I wanted to be your equal. So that maybe one day I could confess to you. To tell you the truth and not worry about it being a ridiculous idea...though I suppose it still is."

"No it isn't" England said leaning forward towards the former colony.

"What?" America said taking a deep breath surprised that he hadn't been flat out rejected.

"It's not logical it's absolutely crazy...And that's why they call it love." He said throwing his arms around America kissing him.

**Fina-fucking-ly!**

"Shut it Narrator" they said at the same time.

**But you're just so cute together~**

"Narrator please shut up" America said pulling England close.

**Fine then! Don't expect me to help you at all next time!**

Of course they ignored me and enjoyed their kiss. England moved into America's lap and kissed his neck.

"Arthur!" America said blushing. He was still processing being liked **(cough loved cough)** back.

"Hmm going by my human name? A bit familiar aren't we?" Arthur Kirkland (aka England) said nipping America's neck."that's fine but only if I can call you Alfred"

"That's fine" Alfred F. Jones (aka America or USA) said letting Arthur leave a mark on his neck. He wanted there to be proof that this wasn't a dream. That this was really happening. That he wasn't alone anymore.

"Alfred..." Arthur muttered as he pressed himself against Alfred. He wanted to remember every wondrous moment. Every kiss. Every touch. Every glance across a room filled with people who didn't mater nearly as much as Alfred. His Alfred.

"I'm so sorry was too afraid to tell you..." Alfred said letting the Brit explore the inner reaches of his mouth in return for the same. He wanted to memorize how he tasted. Faintly of tea...

"It's OK love. You're here now" Arthur said moving away just long enough to take a breath. But before they could do anything else a voice was heard outside.

"Arthur!? I'm going to bloody kill you when I find you!"

"Who was that..?" Alfred asked.

"I think that's Alice...**(fem!England Arthur's younger sister)**" Arthur said blinking.

"What's she doing here?" America asked leaning back against the wall.

"I would guess I left something at home and she came to give it to me since we are in London." Arthur told him. It was true the meeting was in London this time.

"Great...well maybe she could let us out?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"Do you really want to leave?" Arthur asked raising an _enormous_ eyebrow.

"...not really..." Alfred said blushing almost as much as Arthur normally does. **Which is hilarious.**

"Shut up Admin" **perfect harmony~**

"I said shut-" Alfred was cut off as the wall behind him suddenly wasn't as close. This lead to him falling back and as England was on his lap he fell with him.

"ow..." Alfred said since his head had hit the floor. But when he opened his eyes he almost laughed. Arthur was blushing like crazy but he had reason to. His legs were wrapped around Alfred's hips and was looking down at said country.

"well then" Alfred said holding back laughter. He pulled Arthur down into a kiss.

"well bloody hell" Arthur muttered as he kissed him back passionately.

And this is where narrator leaves this as well...they need some 'alone' time.

_**well i was told to post the least innocent. However I have no idea which one that will be since I've only written this one. So UsUk! Reveiw and follow please!**_

_**Merp a Derp**_

_***Numb***_

_**-Red**_


	3. Chapter 3 (SPAMANO!)

Spamano closets

Spain was planning to meet Romano before the meeting . They were going to plan a weekend together. Juts them alone at the beach.

**Hesh and people say Spain's innocent!**

"whatever~" said country said skipping down the hall to where Romano was waiting for him.

"mon ami!" France called from behind Spain.

"Hola!" Spain said slightly annoyed at being kept from Romano. Of course no one would be able to tell. As always he had that goofy grin on his face.

"Come on Spain~ I have a plan for you and Romano!" France said dragging Spain towards Romano and telling him the plan.

"I don't think he'll like that…" Spain said shaking his head slightly. He knew Romano would probably kill France later.

"Oh well~" France said pushing Spain towards Romano.

"What do you want cheese bastard?" Romano asked side stepping the stumbling Spaniard.

"Nothing~" France said walking past the two. Just as he passed them Hungary came running by and pushed the two into a open closet. Romano stumbled and fell in with Spain landing on top of him.

"Fuck! Ow fuck!" Romano cursed.

**Hesh…Romano…language…**

"Fuck you Narrator! That's what happens when I don't get a say in the story!"

"Fusososososo~" Spain laughed.

"Ow get off of me tomato bastard!" Romano said turning tomato red as he realized Spain was on top of him. In fact they were sitting in a very compromising way. Spain was settled between Romano's legs…

**Awkward!**

"Sh SHUT UP!"

"it's ok Romano~" Spain said standing up. Well he tried to. He soon found there wasn't enough for him to stand more than a few inches from Romano.

"Fuck that's worse!" Romano blushed seeing as Spain was now standing right in front of him so his famous Spanish ass was in his face.

"I'll just have to sit Lovi~" Spain said sitting across from said person. Well kinda. His legs were tangled with Romano's. This made Romano blush more but it was better than before.

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Lovi said blushing more. "Not you too!" he yelled at me.

**T-T don't be mean or I'll make this worse!**

"It can't get any FUCKING worse!" he hissed. However he had spoken too soon for as the words left his lips the room got even smaller. Now Spain was pinned on top of him by the wall. And of course Romano was blushing even redder than a tomato!

"I hate you narrator!"

**Oh come on Romano! Like you aren't enjoying this~**

"no NO I'M NOT!" he yelled completely red faced.

**Double negative~**

"Oh come on Lovi it could be worse" Spain said trying to calm the Italian down.

"No it couldn't be!" Romano said not looking Spain in the eyes.

"calm down~ it's okay" Spain said holding Romano's hand.

"Don't say it like that!" Romano said thinking bad things.

"like what?" Spain said confused.

**Like he totally isn't dirty at all**

"like that!" Romano said trying to shift under Spain. He only managed to make it worse. Now not only was Spain on top of him between his legs, when he sat up some Spain's head was on his shoulder.

"Just stop moving. It makes this more uncomfortable" Spain said trying not to let the Italian know what he was thinking.

"shut up, tomato bastard." Romano said but didn't move anymore.

"Romano…" Spain said thinking about the weekend they had been planning. Maybe it could start a bit early…

"what?" Romano said trying not to move anymore.

"well we we're talking about doing stuff this weekend…" Spain said in his best seductive voice. It helped that he was whispering it into Romano's ear.

"wha what!?" Romano said trying not to let his mind wander to thoughts of what he had planned for the weekend.

"you know what I mean~" Spain said moving slightly. So now his hand was on Romano's butt.

**Forward much? Yay! SPAMANO~**

"Sh shut it!" Romano said. Now normally he would hit Spain, but he couldn't at this close quarters.

"come on Lovi~" Spain said grabbing his ass.

"ANTONIO!" Romano said blushing more. How is that even possible?

"please mi tomate~" Spain said nipping Romano's neck.

"NO YOU BASTARD!"

"fine then…" Spain said trying to move away from Romano or Lovi as he hates being called. However he was shocked to find he couldn't physically he was stuck in that position.

"um…Romano… I can't move…"

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YOU STUPID NARRATOR!" Romano yelled in vain.

Being mean would only make this worse~

"HOW COULD-" he was cut off by a magical bucket of water falling on him and Spain. Now they were both soaked. And the bucket was nowhere to be seen…

"Lovi it might be better to ignore Narrator…"Spain said.

"y yea m maybe…" Lovi said shivering. Somehow he had gotten the majority of the water which was freezing.

"I'm sorry Lovi" Spain said hugging Romano.

"w why sh should you be sorry" he said shivering less.

"Because I am" Spain said enjoying cuddling with Romano.

"Fuck it" Romano said pulling Spain into a kiss.

"Lovi!" Spain said surprised.

"I had plans for this weekend too." Romano said blushing more. SERIOUSLY HOW!

"fusosososo~" Spain said kissing Lovi more. "Maybe I can warm you up~"

"m maybe" Romano didn't stutter because he was cold this time.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**NOTES~**

**Ok so I don't even know where I was going with this…just enjoy Spamano closet~**

**Review and tell me what pairing to do next~**

**merp!**

***Counting Stars***

**-Red**


	4. Chapter 4 (DenNor)

**DenNor (yay~)**

While France and Japan were bust with the UsUk couple Hungary was off with her own pairing. She had to be careful of magic and angry Danish men but other than that it should be easy!

"Where could Denmark possibly be?" She asked herself as she paced the meeting room. No other country had come in yet. Well that she noticed.

"Um…hi" said the invisible Canada. **Now normally Hungary wouldn't notice but for the sake of story she did.**

"Oh hi Canada!" she said excitedly. She had PruCan on her list too.

"You were asking where Denmark was?"

"Yes! I need to…talk with him!"

"Last time I saw him he was walking around the front waiting for the rest of the Nordics"

"Thanks Canada! Oh and You should go by the west hall just before the meeting!"

"Why?"

"Because~" Hungary said running off to the front. There she found the hyper Dane pacing.

"Hi Denmark!" she said swinging her pan around casually.

**Because having one with you in the first place is totally casual.**

"Hi Hungary" Denmark said ignoring me.

**T_T you guys do know that I could help if you were to listen!**

"What's narrator talking about?" Denmark said scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothing important! Also Norway told me to get you" Hungary lied.

"Um sure! Where to?"

"Just follow me~"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Now off in the parking lot Norway was walking towards the gigantic building. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings so he didn't see Hungary lead Denmark into the main building. However as fate would have it that was the way he was going.

"Hi Norge!" Denmark said happy to see the nation.

"Danmark" Norway nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Just over here~" Hungary said grabbing their hands and running. The two were forced to do the same in order to keep their hands. After a moment Hungary came to a stop by a empty janitor's closet.

"what's going on?" Norway asked confused.

"Wait weren't you the one that told Hungary to lead me here?"

"No"

"Nope! Sorry for lying but I needed to get you two in one place!" And with that Hungary shoved the two nations into the closet. Denmark landed with a thud on his arse. Norway however had been slightly behind him landed one Denmark's lap in a very suggestive way with his legs on either side of the Dane.

"Bye~" Hungary said slamming the door and going on her merry **(ehm evil)** way.

"What the hell!" Denmark growled. However he soon noticed Norway frozen on top of him and laughed.

"You know you can get off of me" Denmark said. It's true he could but Denmark didn't really want him too.

"Oh yeah…" Norway stood up and offered Denmark a hand. Denmark took his hand and was pulled up. Now they were standing face to well neck. Denmark is taller than Norway.

**Yay for awkward!**

"Narrator!" Denmark groaned. Norway only blushed slightly. He was a tsndere after all.

"Let's see if there's a light switch" Norway muttered as he felt the wall behind him for one.

**Did I mention that it was totally dark?**

"Found it!" Denmark said happily as he flipped it. The small room flooded with light showing that this was not nearly as empty as they had thought. Above them there was a self full of what appeared to be rum.

"This must be where England stores it" Denmark chuckled.

"ye yea" Norway stuttered at how close Denmark was.

"What's wrong Norge?" Denmark said leaning down to see Norg- Norway better.

"N nothing" Norway said ignoring how close they were. And how if Denmark moved any closer they would be kissing. Totally ignoring how he could lean forward too.

"I don't believe you" Denmark said his smile growing even more as he realized Norway was blushing.

"Norge you're blushing" he teased. He didn't really think about why. He was too busy thinking about how if he leaned just a bit more…

"S shut up!" Norway muttered cursing his stutter.

**Adorable~**

"You too Narrator!"

**Oh adorable denial~**

"I said shu-" Norway was cut off by Denmark kissing him full on the lips. He pressed the Norwegian against the wall.

"Now I see why you were blushing" Denmark grinned backing away for breath. Norge had kissed back.

Norway didn't say anything as he was to busy being the wonderful tsndere he is and mentally denying that he had totally enjoyed that kiss.

"And I also know you kissed back~" Denmark said leaning forward to kiss Norway again. However he stopped less than an inch from his lips waiting for Norge to complete the kiss. And he did against his better judgment.

"How long before they let us out?" Denmark asked. And I'm going to assume it was directed at me.

**Sometime after the meeting~**

"That's plenty of time" Norway said blushing just as much as Romano did.

"Yup plenty~" Denmark said pushing Norway back down and falling with him.

**This is when I take my leave~ They're aren't even trying to be pg!**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0oNOTES!0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Okay so someone asked for DenNor and as I ship it to high heaven I was glad to! Not the best but it's kinda rushed. That's what happens when my mind is on other things like Christmas stories. So I might leave this until after the Christmas season so it will have my full attention. Sorry! It happen!_**

**_So please still review which one you want me to do next. Also I'm doing the Hetalia exchange! So ask your wish and I will try my best to either grant it or pass it on to someone who can! My wish is for someone else to write ScUk! Please!_**

**_Happy trading wishes!_**

**_-Reason-_**

**_-Red_**


End file.
